


Princess

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Steve decides to wear a surprise for Billy, but has second thoughts, thinking Billy won’t be into it. But turns out Billy likes it.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote last week but for some reason I forgot about it, I guess I was eager to write my lab rat fic.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

Steve was laying on the bed, face in the pillow and was completely naked.

Well almost naked. He had on some underwear but it wasn't his usual boxers. 

Steve was waiting for Billy to get back. Billy went to get max and her friends and drop them off at the arcade. He also said he would get some food for the both of them so he's been out for almost two hours. 

Steve was waiting anxiously, he was so nervous and excited for Billy to get in. Before he laid on the bed he checked himself in the mirror a couple of times, he wanted to make sure he looked good enough. 

"Maybe he wouldn't be into this." He mumbles to himself. "Would probably think is weird and make fun of me." Steve was thinking getting off the bed to put back on his clothes but he heard his front door open downstairs. 

"Steve I got pizza! That okay?" Steve started panicking. "Yeah that's fine!" Steve quickly started looking for his jeans as he hears Billy coming up. 

He finds them but it was too late, the door opens. It was Billy holding a pizza box. "So I got pepperoni......Steve?"

Billy looked at the boy like he was in shock. 

Steve was almost naked and he had on panties. Pink ones. 

"B-Billy I-"

"You wore those today?" 

"Billy-"

"Did you wear them today?" He ask in a demanding tone. "Y-yes, but I'll take them off." Billy puts the pizza box down near the door and goes over to Steve. 

"Did I say you should take them off?"

"Um, no."

"Then don't take them off." Billy then starts pushing Steve towards the bed until he falls back on it. Billy gets on top of him. "Don't you just look pretty, did you do this for me princess, did you want me to fuck you in these?”

Steve starts getting hard at Billy's words and he groans. "Answer me Steve." He grabs Steve's covered hard member and squeezes. "Y-Yes."

"I'm such a lucky guy to have you baby, wanting to wear pretty things for me." Billy grabs Steve’s hips and turns him on his stomach. He gets a Pleasant surprise when he sees what's on the back of the panties.

On it, it said 'princess.' In elegant cursive writing. "You are just full of surprises today, aren't you?" Billy gives Steve a slap on the ass getting a squeak from him. "B-Billy please, I need you-Ah!"

Billy gives him another slap. "Don't worry baby, going to fuck you like the slut you are." Billy grabs the panties and pulls them down. "Just have to get you ready." Grabbing both ass cheeks Billy spreads Steve open, exposing his hole.

He bends down and starts licking Steve’s opening. Steve gasp as Billy starts pushing his tongue against the entrance. He scrapes his teeth on the sensitive opening and sucks.

“B-Billy, more, please m-more.” 

“So demanding princess.” He puts his tongue back and pushes it into the hole. He licks Steve’s walls and squeezes his asscheeks tight. He waggles his tongue back and forth then takes it out, steve whines at the lost.

Billy takes two fingers and rubs them roughly against his hole, making it turn a darker shade of pink. “S-Stop t-teasing!” But Billy just smirks and rubs harder then blows on it. 

He keeps doing that until Steve is a trembling mess. “Billy I swear to fucking-shit!” he gasp the last part. Billy shoved two fingers inside of him and began to poke his insides. “Such a needy slut, love how you’re so desperate. Beg for it princess.”

Steve whimpers and buries his head into the pillow. Billy growls and grips his hair making Steve pull his head from the pillow. “I said beg slut.” He jabs his fingers into his prostate and shoves in a third.

“Please Billy I-I need it!”

“Need what baby? you have to be more specific.” Billy says while tugging harder at his hair. “Y-Your d-dick, Please fuck me.”

“That’s all you had to say princess.” Billy let’s go of his hair and continues to finger Steve open. He takes two thumbs and spreads Steve even wider. “B-Billy.” The other boy gasp. Billy puts his tongue into the open space and licks all around the inside.

He takes his thumbs and tongue out then gets up from the bed. “Billy.” Steve whines. 

“Getting the lube princess.” He goes to the drawer. He digs through it until he finds what he’s looking for, then eagerly gets back on the bed. He unzips his pants and takes out his dick.

After squirting lube on his hands he starts rubbing his hard member. Suddenly Billy smirks and spreads Steve open again. He squirts the cold lube on Steve’s hole, getting a gasp and a mewl from him.

“Y-You asshole.”

But Billy only laughs and gives Steve a slap on the ass. He gets his cock near the entrance and starts to slowly push it in.

He gives Steve time to adjust before he starts moving at a quick and punishing paste. He grabs Steve’s hip and squeezes.

“Fuck Steve, you’re so pretty, maybe we should get you more panties huh?” With each thrust Billy hits the prostate hard, Steve is gripping the sheets and pushing back with each thrust. 

Billy nearly pulls him off his cock and slams him back on it. Billy spreads him open again and watches his cock go in and out his hole. Billy trails a finger to his hole and pushes it in with his cock. 

The hole gets tighter with the second intrusion making them both moan. He moves the finger with his cock and tugs on it. “Holy s-shit Billy!”

“Too much?”

“N-No, so good.” 

“Knew you like that.” He says with a smirk. Billy continues thrusting his finger and cock, he soon takes his finger out and slams harder. jean fabric roughly rubbing Steve’s ass and it felt so good to him. 

Billy suddenly pulls all the way out and stuffs his fingers inside. “Billy!”

He gives them quick thrusts and scissors them before pulling them out and putting his cock back in. After a few more thrust both of them start coming at the same time. 

They pant and take a minute to get off their high. Billy carefully pulls out and looks at Steve’s recked hole. It was red and dripping come.

“Fuck Steve.” He traces a finger around his hole and swipes the come up. He licks it off his finger and then gets more.

This time he puts it near Steve’s mouth and the boy licks it eagerly.

“So....you like them?”

“I just fucked your brains out Steve, what you think?” Steve laughs and moans as his boyfriend continues to play with his ass.

He definitely getting more then one pair next time. “After I eat your ass, were eating the pizza.”

That pizza is probably cold by now.


End file.
